<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tungs by tranzsasz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748087">Tungs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranzsasz/pseuds/tranzsasz'>tranzsasz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I don't know how tags work, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jonathan Crane is brazilian, M/M, POC Jonathan Crane, Praise Kink, Scriddler, and because I have attitude and big titties, because I want him to, blowjob, but i am trying my best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranzsasz/pseuds/tranzsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y'know Edward, " Jonathan responds by turning his head to meet Edward's eyes "sometimes you don't have to know everything about everyone." Jonathan's narrowed eyes challenged him to try it.</p><p>It was a game that both played with primacy. They dared to test each other through threats and provocations, experimenting how far their patience would last at each other. It was only a matter of time before they ended up killing themselves.</p><p> Edward smiled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane &amp; Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tungs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a character study but ended up in porn. Also meet my hc where Jonathan is brazilian, because i like to project things into characters i like.</p><p>Also sorry for any mistakes, this was supposed to be posted thursday but due to some problems i didn't finish as i liked and ended up taking some time.</p><p>The title is a song from The Frights. Have a good read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't understand why this insistence for me to take a shower now." Jonathan said putting on his glasses and drying his hair with a green towel. A similar towel was wrapped around his waist.</p><p>Through his torso, it was possible to see each of his scars shining in a silvery tone against the bare dark skin. The new wounds appeared in different shades of red. One of the wounds started at his shoulder and went down to his biceps, and the other one started at the waist and possibly ended at the top of Jonathan's thigh - Edward didn't know the exact extent of the wound. Besides, of course, the various scratches and bruises characteristic of any encounter with the Dark Knight.</p><p>Wetting his lower lip and clearing his throat, Edward starts to talk “Well, Crane, maybe it's because even though I offered my humble place for you to spend the night, I don't want you covered in blood and that toxin of yours wandering around."</p><p>"Besides that, you've been injured and you <em>must</em> wash your wounds before anything, unless you want an infection." Edward ends by giving Jonathan an indifferent look.</p><p>Jonathan reacts with a sarcastic smile. “God bless your heart, Nygma. I don't know where I would be without your concern.</p><p>Laughing, Edward answer "Oh don't get me wrong, I don't give a shit about you, but I'm not in the mood to discard a body today." With a smile Edward continues "But I can change my mind if you continue with that bastard attitude of yours."</p><p>Jonathan simply looks at him with a neutral expression.</p><p>"Now, let's do this before I change my mind."</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Jonathan ask "Can I put my clothes on first?"</p><p>Edward looks in a skeptical way at Jonathan. "Do you have at least an atom of self-preservation inside that stick you call a body?"</p><p>Jonathan just laugh without emotion. He walks around Edward's bed, where he was sitting with a first aid kit in hand. “You have- not one, but <em>two</em> open wounds and you want to put on that scarecrow outfit of yours whose surface is impregnated with dirt, chemicals and tormented souls from those you killed?"</p><p>Sitting on Edward's side, Jonathan puts his face in his hands and takes a deep breath. "What did I do to deserve this?"</p><p>Separating the items out of the first aid kit, Edward responds in a scandalous way "Nothing. You literally don't deserve me. ” He smiles and continues "Now straight up so I can bandage your arm."</p><p>Jonathan obeys in silence. Sitting up straight, Jonathan give his arm to Edward. Despite it's length, the wound did not appear to be very deep and had stopped bleeding a while ago. Running his hand over the wound, Edward notice, right below his shoulder, a dark ink contrasting Jonathan's skin. Three crows were visible therein.</p><p>"Huh," Edward mumbles "didn't know you had a tattoo."</p><p>"Y'know Edward, " Jonathan responds by turning his head to meet Edward's eyes "sometimes you don't have to know everything about everyone." Jonathan's narrowed eyes challenged him to try it.</p><p>It was a game that both played with primacy. They dared to test each other through threats and provocations, experimenting how far their patience would last at each other. It was only a matter of time before they ended up killing themselves.</p><p>Edward smiled.</p><p>"I must disagree," Edward said while wrapping Jonathan's arm with a bandage. "How could I be proud to be the biggest blackmailer in this city if I don't possess all the information?"</p><p>“ Blackmailer, also popularly known as gossipy. Or <em>Maria Fifi</em>, as they say in my country”</p><p>“I will ignore the pet name." Edward laughs and finishes to bandage Jonathan's arm "But, well, it's what pays the bills."</p><p>He observes his work, evaluating whether there are any loose ends or uncovered places. Apparently everything was okay.</p><p>"Can you move?"</p><p>"Yes." Jonathan makes a wary expression. "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>It was a good question, and a valid one. God, the Devil and the world as a whole, knew it wasn't in Edward's character to help other people out of the sheer kindness of his heart. And that kindness, already non-existent, decreased even more when it came to Jonathan. The man managed to be the most stupidly irritating, cruel and unbalanced thing he had ever known. The way Jonathan made him lose his mind was unimaginable for mere ordinary thinking brains. Still, the Doctor's talent was undeniable when it came to his areas of expertise, be it psychology, biochemistry or fear as a whole. Besides, he's a formidable enemy of the infamous Batman.</p><p>"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, or ally in this situation." Edward responds with the less ambiguous answer that his mind was able to offer him.</p><p>Well, Jonathan certainly wasn't his friend. He couldn't necessarily be described as an enemy either. He was something.</p><p>To Edward, Jonathan was something, but what, not even he knew. And not knowing something, for Edward, was <em>unacceptable</em>.</p><p>"If you would describe an <em>ally</em> as one of the only people who can handle your talking ... well, I'm not even an ally."</p><p>"Riddle me this, Jonathan: who has to go fuck yourself?" Edward points a finger at Jonathan's face and says in an ironic tone "Exactly, you!"</p><p>As if by instinct, Jonathan grabs Edward's wrist with his right hand. However, the sudden movement causes pain on his body's side. "<em>Shit</em>."</p><p>Jonathan immediately releases Edward's wrist and turns his hand to his waist. He contorts his face, refusing to show any sign of pain.</p><p>Edward simply smiles.</p><p>"And this is what happens when you are a huge mother fucker."</p><p>Breathing heavily and placing his hand on the wound on his waist, Jonathan closes his eyes and laughs. “Your sensibility fascinates me Nygma. Wait until I get out of here. ”</p><p>"Come on Jonathan," Edward ignores Jonathan's threat and continues to speak "Let me see it."</p><p>Hesitantly, Jonathan removes his hand, showing the still open red wound. It seems to bleed again. “This looks awful, Jonathan. You need to suture it. ”</p><p>Edward then puts a hand on Jonathan's chest and pushes him against the bed. In response Jonathan intends and resists. "What are you doing?" Jonathan asks distrustful.</p><p>Edward rolls his eyes “I just said, you need to suture the wound. At least the deeply open part. And I also need to see the entire wound. ”</p><p>Jonathan doesn't change his expression “And you're planning on making the stitches <em>yourself</em>? No anesthesia nor anything?”</p><p>Edward gives an emotionless laugh at Jonathan's distrust. “God, Jonathan, you are a first rate sadomasochist. You would leave the wound open like that if I didn't offer to stitch it myself.”</p><p>It was true, and Jonathan knew it. There was nothing he could do but to accept. "You are annoying."</p><p>Finally staying silent and leaning on his uninjured arm, Jonathan removes the towel off his right thigh, leaving the area of the wound fully exposed for Edward to examine it.</p><p>Edward moves closer to Jonathan, and because of that he can hear his heavy breathing. Edward puts his right hand on Jonathan's upper thigh, he tries not to think about how tense Jonathan seems to be while holding the towel on his right side. It seemed that with each touch Jonathan became more tense, as if prepared to attack. As he touched Jonathan's cold skin, Edward shivers, since his own skin was burning.</p><p>At least he thought that was the reason for the shivers.</p><p>With the tip of his finger, he traced the wound, which started at the waist and ended a few inches below. The part where the wound had been deep injured was exactly at the line of the waist. Edward removes his hand from Jonathan's thigh and searches for the alcohol again.</p><p>With a cloth he first cleans the wound place, removing any impurities that were there. The sting caused by alcohol makes Jonathan let out the air, which he hadn't even noticed he was holding, and Edward feel it in his neck.</p><p>After cleaning the wound place, Edward looks for the needle, needle holder, thread and forceps to get started. Finally finding all the items, he place the thread in the needle. Due to it's size, it will take at least three stitches to completely suture it.</p><p>Turning to Jonathan, Edward speaks "This might hurt a little."</p><p>Taking the needle with the needle holder, he inserts it into Jonathan's skin, connecting the walls at the deepest part of the cut. Then he pulls the thread back to the surface, closing the knot using the forceps. He notices that Jonathan has his hand now closed in his lap, his joints whitened by the force he's making. Edward repeats the process two more times.</p><p>Lastly, Edward place a curative over the wound.</p><p>"That's it." Edward wipe off a drop of sweat that ran down his forehead using the back of his hand. "Now you just need to be careful to not open the stitches."</p><p>Edward put the instruments back in the first aid kit and stare back at Jonathan, who had his eyes closed at the moment. Jonathan sighs deeply and opens his eyes. "Fuck."</p><p>Edward rest his hand on Jonathan's thigh, careful to avoid touching the curative, and goes back to looking at his waist "Was it so bad?"</p><p>Edward turns his gaze back at Jonathan, his green irises staring at Jonathan's blue ones.</p><p>"No." Jonathan now looked at the curative on his waist “To be honest, I didn't think someone like <em>you</em> would be able to see blood without passing out. Much less suture a wound.”</p><p>Edward brings his hand to his chest as a sign of indignation “Oh. I am offended by such disbelief towards myself. ” He ends the sentence with a false expression of shock.</p><p>Jonathan feels a strange feeling of vagueness, but decides to ignore it.</p><p>Jonathan felt...weird, to say the least. He was always able to read Edward like an open book, not only because he was easy to read, but because he let himself be readable easily. Edward tricked himself by thinking he was some type of difficult riddle to solve, but always leaving clues to whoever was perceptive enough to notice the flaws in the wall that he had built for himself. And that was why Jonathan felt weird.</p><p>He had discovered the flaws, followed the clues, solved the riddles, but the incognito was still there. Why did Edward insist on being so... good, - no, that was impossible for men like them - being so <em>decent</em>. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Jonathan had grown <em>used</em> to Edward's petulant and irritating attitude, and a sudden change on his part was not expected in Jonathan's script.</p><p>And the worst thing about it, was the fact that Jonathan himself seemed concordant to Edward's strangely benevolent attitudes. Jonathan couldn't read between the lines in Edward's actions, or he didn't want to read between this lines, as this would indicate a vanity on Jonathan's part that he doesn't have.</p><p>Or, in simplistic words: Jonathan couldn't understand why Edward cared about him, and he was afraid that he could start caring too.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence on both sides, Edward breaks it by speaking “When ... I was a child, due to some <em>problems</em>, when I got hurt my parents wouldn't take me to the hospital. However, I discovered medical books in the school library and ended up being my own doctor. ”</p><p>Edward crossed his arms and laughed before continue to talk “Can you imagine a 12 year old boy stitching his own arm and passing out in the process? That was the first time I had to do something like that ... ”</p><p>Jonathan heard Edward talk about parts of his childhood with a neutral expression. Jonathan knew of the abuse that Edward was subjected throughout his childhood - he could still hear Edward's screams of horror as he was injected with toxin and had his fears materialized before him. But Jonathan was unaware of the extent of these abuses and neglect, let alone heard Edward talk about it voluntarily to him.</p><p>Actually, he suspected that Edward had never said it voluntarily to <em>anyone</em>. Jonathan resists the urge to show empathy or pity for the things Edward has told him. He still had a reputation to maintain.</p><p>However, feeling the need to indulge Edward, Jonathan puts a hand on his shoulder "Thanks Ed. You...didn't have to do that."</p><p>Unaccustomed to so much education coming from Jonathan, plus the nickname, Edward freezes to the touch. "You're...welcome"</p><p>Jonathan sighs.</p><p>“I know I can be a scoundrel most of the time but ... You really did well today. Despite the unexpected encounter with that <em>damn cuckold</em>, we got what we wanted. ” Jonathan ends the sentence by squeezing Edward's shoulder one last time.</p><p>Edward remains frozen in place.</p><p>Giving up on waiting for some reaction from Edward, Jonathan tries to get up, however, he's stopped by a hand holding his leg in place. Jonathan was already beginning to think his hand belonged there.</p><p>"You know you can't walk around, right?"</p><p>Jonathan simply narrow his eyes at Edward. Edward swung one leg and played with the fingers who weren't on Jonathan's leg. "Don't worry Edward, I'm not going to bleed your sacred place."</p><p>Edward swallowed dryly "It's not...that."</p><p>Jonathan raises an eyebrow "So what is it?"</p><p>Jonathan continues to look at Edward's swinging leg, the fingers of his right hand tapping his own knee and his left hand tightening on his leg. His gaze seemed distant.</p><p>Apparently something Jonathan said had affected him. Maybe it was the education that Jonathan was treating him with? It wasn't characteristic of his personality, after all. Maybe the fact that Jonathan touched him? Jonathan knew how Edward could react to touch, being quite aversive to it, but he had a firm hand on Jonathan thigh at the time. And Edward wouldn't be so unsettled by things so… insignificant. Or Jonathan thought it was insignificant.</p><p>Jonathan quickly search through his mind as to <em>why</em> Edward would act so strange, searching for evidences and vestiges to formulate a coherent theory. Finally coming to a conclusion, Jonathan thinks about something, but is afraid that it's only his own mind tricking him.</p><p>"Eddie." Jonathan calls before Edward can answer his question, he place his own hand over his. The accent becoming present when speaking the nickname “You did a good job with the stitches. There's no need to worry about that. ”</p><p>Edward sighed deeply. The tip of his tongue touching his lower lip and the dilated pupil indicated that Jonathan <em>wasn't</em> wrong at all. As a scientist, Jonathan understands the need to formulate an hypothesis and to firm a theory, but it is in practice that a theory proves to be concrete or not.</p><p>Based on this principle, Jonathan moves closer to Edward's ear.</p><p>"Why are you doing that?" The proximity of Jonathan's body to his made Edward shiver. He feels a cold, rough touch on the nude neck skin below his ear.</p><p>Jonathan was touching his neck with fingertips.</p><p>"Why offer to <em>work</em> with me?" Jonathan's fingers danced near Edward's Adam's apple, which rose and fell when Jonathan traced a scar "Why offer to <em>take care</em> of my injuries?"</p><p>The words sounded like a growl in Edward's ear. The only thing he could do was breath heavily.</p><p>“Why do these things? I <em>can't</em> stand you, and I know the feeling is mutual. ” Jonathan speaks with his hand holding Edward's tie.</p><p>“You know I could strangle you for saying such things to a mind much superior than yours, don't you? My motivations don't concern you, Crane. ” Edward's wavering voice and swallowing did not live up to the bravery in which he put his words.</p><p>Jonathan smiles.</p><p>“Could you, Edward? Because, ”Jonathan responds by placing his thumb on the Adam's apple and the remaining four fingers in the side of Edward's neck “between the two of us,” He applies a light pressure to his neck's side "I'm the one holding your neck."</p><p>Edward bites his lip and closes his eyes tightly. Jonathan's hand being replaced by his heavy breath, causing chills on the sensitive skin of Edward's neck.</p><p>"Why are you being gentle to me?" Jonathan asks against the sensitive skin of Edward's neck. Edward sighs in response.</p><p>Jonathan was kissing Edward's neck.</p><p>And Edward wasn't at all opposed, since he had thrown his neck to the side in a silent invitation.</p><p>Jonathan continues to place light kisses, going up to Edward's jaw "Do you want compliments, Eddie?"</p><p>Jonathan stays in place and look at Edward. “You are so damn careful <em>Eddie</em>. You are good in every <em>fucking</em> thing you do. ” The last sentence sounded almost aggressive.</p><p>Without any warning, Edward put his mouth on Jonathan's.</p><p>It is not something gentle and soft as described in films and books, in which two people sign a mutual contract of tenderness the moment their lips touch. It's violent and desperate, devoid of any tender and kind, just an inherent human need related to desire.</p><p>One of Edward's hands holds Jonathan's neck firmly, while the other is standing flat against his chest. Jonathan, on the other way, has both hands located on either side of Edward's neck, holding him in place.</p><p>From the outside, the scene looked comical. Two people who swore to hate each other, entitled to threats and attempts to torture in a daily basis, trying to get together by exchanging saliva. And things got even better when you realize that both are two of the greatest villains in Gotham's city, two men who lack any empathy for human life, one driven by the human possibility of fear and the other driven by the basic need to knowledge. A Scarecrow man and a Charade man.</p><p>And now the Scarecrow man separate himself from the Charade man only to whisper "<em>Fuck</em>, Edward."</p><p>Both had their eyes darkened and panting breath. Jonathan kisses Edward's neck again.</p><p>As he goes down to the collar of Edward's shirt, Jonathan puts one hand on his the shirt's sheath, making him to pull it out of his pants. As Edward's removes it, Jonathan places his hand on the warm skin of his abdomen.</p><p>Jonathan thought that, due to his perfectionist tendencies, Edward would always do everything to always be presentable and perfect at every moment, - and he achieved that. Jonathan could be insensitive, but he wasn't blind, and much less immune to the <em>magnetism</em> that surrounds Edward. Jonathan thought that his skin smooth and soft without any imperfection. He was wrong.</p><p>Jonathan hated to admit he was wrong, and he hated more admit that he thought about what it would be like to touch Edward's bare skin.</p><p>Edward's skin was rough where his hand reached, with not-so-old, not-so-new wounds that still need to heal. With his other hand, Jonathan unbuttoned Edward's shirt from top to bottom. All Edward did was grab the back of Jonathan's head.</p><p>Jonathan starts to push Edward back to the bed, but stops halfway.</p><p>"Crap." Jonathan swears out against Edward's neck. He sit straight again, one hand on the sutured wound.</p><p>"Jonathan." Edward says in a warning tone "You can't move."</p><p>“No shit, genius” Jonathan replies sarcastically, his hand still on the wound.</p><p>Edward holds Jonathan's hand and pull it aside. The dressing over the wound was clean, Edward moves it to see underneath, and the stitches were still just like Edward had left them. "The stitches haven't opened up, but you better not move more than that."</p><p>Edward turns his eyes to Jonathan. His messy hair, darkened blue eyes and chest rising up and down at an uneven pace attributed to Jonathan a beauty that Edward denied in his own thoughts.</p><p>In response, Jonathan laughs. "Now, there's no fun in that."</p><p>Edward closes the distance between them by taking Jonathan's lips again. At some point, Edward is sure he felt the metallic taste of blood on Jonathan's tongue, but he thinks it was just his imagination.</p><p>After a while, Edward separates from Jonathan's mouth and places it close to his ear. His hand moved slowly down Jonathan's chest until he reached his groin.</p><p>"You should relax, Jon." Edward says removing the towel from Jonathan's waist "Just, <em>relax</em>."</p><p>And so did Jonathan when he saw Edward get up and then kneel before him.</p><p>Until now, Edward had not paid full attention to Jonathan. But now that he's front of him, kneeling at his feet, Edward could contemplate him for a moment. Despite his seemingly fragile physique and closed expression, Jonathan was...handsome. It hurt Edward's soul to admit any interest in Jonathan other than his intellectualism. Jonathan's beauty wasn't nonexistent, but surely was unique. He resembled a mystical being, perhaps even a god.</p><p>Of course, not in a sacred and divine way in which gods were described, but as in an unusual, exotic and intimidating way. A cruel and impetuous god who could at any moment make him face his worst fears.</p><p>Edward would be lying if he said this wasn't arousing, but that would be admitting something he didn't want to know about himself.</p><p>Without any ceremony, Edward goes down and up with his mouth on Jonathan's dick as far as possible without making much effort. The hand repeated the same rhythm on the opposite direction where Edward's mouth couldn't reach.</p><p>Jonathan was still waiting for the moment when Edward would take advantage of his vulnerability to attack him. As a precaution, Jonathan grips Edward's shoulder tightly. The pain caused there creates an extra stimulus for Edward, making him moan against Jonathan's cock.</p><p>Jonathan, on the other hand, tried to hold back the sounds that insisted on escaping from his own mouth - because he obviously wouldn't give Edward the satisfaction of knowing that he was making him feel any pleasure. The pace of Edward's mouth slows down.</p><p>Even during a time like this, Edward wanted to have an advantage over Jonathan, always aiming for victory. And Jonathan would give him what he wanted.</p><p>A false sense of control.</p><p>Gently bringing both hands to the back of Edward's head, curling his long fingers in his hair, Jonathan forces his head down. “<em>Fuck</em>, Edward. You are so...<em>good</em>."</p><p>"Such a wonderful mouth you have, <em>Eddie</em>." Jonathan feels Edward pause for a moment before he swallows his cock as much as far as he can.</p><p>Edward chokes because of the intensity of his lunge due to Jonathan's <em>size</em>. Meanwhile, Jonathan placed the hand that was not occupied between his teeth, in a failed attempt to suppress a moan.</p><p>Edward maintains a fast pace with his mouth and hand, causing Jonathan close to come.</p><p>Already feeling close to it, Jonathan resume his push of Edward's head against his cock, this time, devoid of any kindness.</p><p>Jonathan come in Edward's mouth with a groan. "<em>Caralho</em>, Edward."</p><p>Both breath heavily. Jonathan was supporting himself on his good arm again, half leaning on the bed. From there, he got a privileged view of the mess he had made of Edward, who had remnants of Jonathan's semen on his chin.</p><p>Jonathan smiles and meets Edward's eyes.</p><p>"Dear. God." Edward say.</p><p>“Ah,” Jonathan laughs, “I'm afraid God's not here. And if he is, I hope he has enjoyed the view as much as I have. ”</p><p>Edward closes his eyes and take a last breath before getting up.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Edward asks turning his back to Jonathan.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Excellent." Edward says throwing Jonathan's clothes at him "I need to take a shower and you're going to stay on the couch, get out."</p><p>Jonathan smiles. "What? No kiss?”</p><p>Edward looks at him with a confused expression, and then decides to respond by pointing his finger at the door.</p><p>Jonathan obeys the silent command and starts walking out of the room - totally naked, holding his clothes against his chest. He stops for one last time at the door frame, looking back into the room. Edward was sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. He finally leaves the room.</p><p>Jonathan was not sorry for any of his decisions at the moment. Disappointed with his own impulsiveness and lack of control, letting himself be controlled by his own lust, yes. Sorry for that? No. Above all things, he was happy to get Edward to shut the fuck up once in his life and still be useful at the same time. He couldn't help but wonder what Edward would do that he needed to kick out Jonathan for privacy, considering what they already did.</p><p>Jonathan had his own theories about this, but he still felt that more data needed to be collected to complete this riddle. But Jonathan was sure he wouldn't forget the blush on Edward's cheeks when he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. May you have a wonderful day/night1</p><p>Here's a little dictionary for some words and expressions:</p><p> - Maria Fifi: A person who likes to gossip;<br/>- Caralho: There's a lot of translations for that word but here i use it as an alternative swear for  the word 'fuck' or 'shit'.</p><p> i have a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5VlShi6YprhTdKx2J8sKFP?si=8c8ee0d482334264"> scriddler playlist </a><br/>Also if you wanna interact here's my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/transatanthemself"> tumblr </a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>